Endangered/Issue 3 (Old)
This is #3 of Endangered ''and is titled ''Party Girl. This is Part 3 of Volume 1. Party Girl '' “You fucking whore!” a young woman yells as she stands in the middle of an old apartment, a man around the same age as her stands across the room. The girl had complete anger in her eyes and her insides was boiling, yet she also just wanted to cry at the same time. But she couldn’t cry now so she instead threw a small, wrapped box onto the ground, waiting for the boy to respond. This is Victoria Cummings, or Vicky for short.'' “Answer me, damnit!” Vicky yells once more, waiting for the frozen boy to respond. The boy stood there with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and his ceans were wrinkled at the moment, and he was also shirtless. He stood in a state of shock, and fear. He was hoping Vicky wouldn’t find out his secret. “Vicky I’m-,” The man, Seth begins. Seth appears to be her boyfriend, or well soon to be ex-boyfriend. “You weren’t supposed to find out.” “How is that supposed to be better?! You had sex with another woman!” Vicky yells, holding back the tears as she does. “On our anniversary!” “I was drunk, okay!” Seth yells and behind him Vicky can now see the bitch in his bedroom, waiting for Seth to come back. “I was depressed and took a drink and she, she helped me. Then I don’t know we ended up here!” Vicky knew Seth has wanted to have sex for a long time. He was always hinting at it and trying to do sexual stuff, but Vicky wasn’t that kinda person. She wasn’t just gonna give her body up like a toy for him to use. '' ''“I don’t wanna hear your pathetic excuses. You just wanted a girl to play with.” Vicky can’t help but lift her arm back and swing at his face, effectively punching the Seth square in the face. Seth stumbles back and yelps, holding his now bruised look as Vicky gives him a cold hard stare. “I trusted you! I loved you, Seth.” She says the last sentence more quietly, now taking in the reality of what happened tonight. Her boyfriend for two years had sex with some whore on their anniversary. Vicky thought she loved this man. “How many other girls had you banged?” Vicky asks and she can tell from the change in his body motion that he doesn’t want to answer. “Know what don’t even answer. Just fuck you.” Vicky says one last time before storming toward the door. “Vicky!” Sean tries to shout after her but she was done with him. She just continues to make her down the hallway, listening as his pleads grow more quiet. It is in this moment that Vicky lets loose her first, heartbroken tear, with many more to come. She just can’t hold this feeling in anymore. ---- “Miss Cummings.” The old professor snaps once again, trying to get Vicky’s attention, and this time she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the professor. “Sorry Professor Baldwin.” Vicky quietly responds, her head still facing downward. While Professor Baldwin simply nods and goes back to teaching, others laugh quietly a little bit. Vicky just sighs as she looks down onto her laptop, trying to see how many notes she took; barely any. She usually pays attention in class but today was different. It’s been the year anniversary since she broke up with Seth, also a year since she had a boyfriend. She just can’t get the scene of her head. How they fought, the punch, and how she stormed off and never spoke to Seth again, despite his tries. “Miss Cummings? Are you paying attention?” Baldwin asks and Vicky was in reality enough to nod her head. “Would you kindly then answer this question for me?” Vicky poked her head at the blackboard and made out the words that sat on the board. ‘Who fired the first shot in the Revolutionary War?’. Vicky takes a moment to think about this. History wasn’t her best subject, unlike English. Thoughts ran through her head between either Americans or British. She leans more toward British yet a wild guess pops into her head at the last possible second. “No one knows.” She says unsure. “Correct. There is no official document of who fired it.” Baldwin says before going through his books, trying to think of what to say as Vicky leans back on her chair, typing some notes on her laptop. However as she can feel a strong, built arm tap her on the shoulder and she turns to her left, coming face-to-face with one of her classmates. This is Tyler, one of the most irritating kids in her grade. “Hey, good job Cum.” He snickers and Vicky only rolls her eyes she was used to being teased for her last name. She’s been made fun of it for years, mostly from perverted boys and bitchy girls. She ignored the laughs from his snicker but she does hear something. “Would you look at that.” Someone else says “Tyler used a full sentence.”. Vicky snickers this time and Tyler just glares at the man, before turning away and muttering something Vicky can’t hear. Turning her head she sees the man who said it was a young, african american man. She recognized the man as McCoy Davis, a drama performer. She sent McCoy a small smile before she turned back onto Baldwin, awaiting the rest of the lesson. However before Baldwin can say a thing the amazing sound of a bell rings into their ears, announcing their freedom for the weekend. “Alright everyone don’t forget that your reports are due Tuesday!” Baldwin shouts over the sounds of talking that are rising, but no one payed attention. Vicky herself didn’t pay attention and she just took out her Iphone as she walked into the halls of College. She scrolled through her messages and walked through the crowded halls, just wanting to get ready for tonight. ---- Vicky now walks down the Dormitory halls, adjusting her zip up jacket during the walk. It was always colder where she lived. She glanced the halls until she came across the recognizable door of Room 355. The deep, maple color door always stood out in Vicky’s eyes. Taking the small gold key from her jean pocket she sticks it into the silver knob and twist the knob into the door opens. Slipping the key back into her pocket she steps into her medium-sized dorm before shutting the door behind her. “You’re late.” She can hear the familiar voice say behind her, and Vicky turns around to see her roommate, Lara Drake. Lara, who was currently in her bra and panties, was still deciding between outfits of what to wear. “At least I have clothes on.” Vicky jokes, dropping her bookbag on the floor and popping onto her bed. “Well technically I do have some one, unless you want me to stand here naked.” “Oh it would be my dream to see you naked.” Vicky sarcastically says and Lara laughs a little bit, grabbing the back of her bra as she does. “Your request.” Lara jokes and grabs the handle at the back of it, but Vicky throws a pillow at her, causing Lara to laugh. “Alright well I need your help with outfits.” “Show me, girl.” Vicky sits up and watches as Lara reaches for her outfits. “I like the skinny jeans with the pink top and black leather jacket.” Lara holds the clothes in front of her and Vicky inspects them. “Or there is the skirt, black tank top, scarf and white jacket.” Lara now holds these outfits in front of her half-naked body and Vicky looks between the two outfits. “I like the skirt but I think you should put on a thong, because you can see the panty line.” “Alright thanks.” Lara smiles as she puts the clothes down and heads over to her wardrobe, heading for the underwear section. “Unless you wanna see my ass you may not want to look.” Vicky laughs and just waits until Lara turns back to throw a pillow at her. The pillow hits Lara in the bacl and she falls onto the ground laughing. “Bitch I’m gonna smack you with a bible.” Lara says in between laughs, before slipping on the thong and standing up. Lara laughing begins to calm down and she heads to slip on her outfit. “What are you gonna wear?” “Don’t know.” Vicky jumps up from her bed and makes her way toward her closet, deciding she needs to get her outfit ready as well. She looks at jeans, to skirts, to dresses, to almost anything in there. “Thinking some skinny jeans, black shirt, and my pink short jacket.” ‘I love that outfit.” Lara says from her side of the room, now fully dressed. Vicky now takes her time to get dressed. As Vicky gets changed Lara sits on her bed and goes through her phone. “So how you doing?” “Fine.” Vicky responds as she throws on her shirt. Yet Lara can tell that Vicky is lying, just by the look on her face. “No you’re not.” Vicky just sighs. She doesn’t enjoy talking about personal stuff, she just liked keeping it to herself. It’s what she has always done; she appreciates Lara wanting to help but Vicky didn’t want it. But she knew Lara wouldn’t stop asking so she gave up the answer. “Not good.” Vicky admits to her “I still have the memories of that night. Hell I can’t believe it still happened.” “I’m sorry. I know it means nothing but still.” “Sorry won’t do anything.” “No, it wont. But you can.” Vicky shoots her a look like she is joking, but Lara isn’t. Lara has been trying to set Vicky up with a date, but she hasn’t found someone she can trust yet. Plus she doesn’t want one, doesn’t want to be hurt again. “I’m gonna freshen up.” Vicky leaves the conversation and just enters the bathroom. She didn’t want to think about Seth, especially since she was going out tonight with her friends. But the thought refused to leave her head. ---- Now this is what helps to get your mind off of things. Music. Dancing. Seducing. Drinks. This was the place to be on a Friday night, in Vicky’s eyes at least. She currently say in a booth, with Lara by her side and beers in their hands. Around them people danced all over the floor, some slutty and some not. The environment was very wild, and the two girls liked it. There was even a DJ, who played up on the platform. However to Vicky he looked familiar. “Who is that?” Vicky points to the man and Lara squints up at him. “He goes to our school. Dre.” Lara says but still nothing comes to Vicky’s mind. “Dre Ocean.” “The track star?” Lara nods her head to Vicky’s question. “Kinda cute, right?” “Not gonna ask him out.” Vicky says and sits up now. “Seems cool though.” “You two could be perfect.” Lara smiles but Vicky still shakes her head. “Not a chance. Now I’m gonna go get a drink.” Vicky exits the booth and makes her way across the flashing room, Dre’s music blasting loud. Soon enough she makes over to the white marbled counter and slides her cup across it. “Another drink.” The man takes her cup away and Vicky just stands there, dancing to the music. However next to her a man looks at her, and she can’t tell if he is interested in her or annoyed. Now Vick did enjoy seducing boys. “There is a thing called please.” The man finally says as he takes another sip of his beer. “Scuse me?” “Please. It’s a word you know.” The man says again and Vicky can now get a good look on him. Mexian, dark hair and a punk outfit. Seems interesting so Vicky takes a seat next to him. “Can I please sit here?” She says mockingly and the man lets out a small smirk. “Well you do know how to use it. Shocker.” The man takes a drink of beer again and watches as the man gives Vicky her beer. “Lemme guess. College girl looking for fun, lots of friends, good grades yet isn’t happy on the inside.” “That’s not what flavor the beer is.” “Wasn’t talking about the beer.” “Well then damn you’re good.” “Oh trust me, I’m not.” The man takes another look at her, trying to read her. He’s good at reading people. “Names Reyes. Reyes Young.” “Vicky Cummings.” Vicky shakes his hand, which he has previously extended and gives it a good ol’ shake. However Reyes can’t help but snicker at her last name, but he doesn’t say anything. “Your name is Hermosa como el cielo.” Reyes says, the last part in his natural language of spanish. “That better be good or else.” Vicky jokes and she drinks down some beer. “You from Mexico?” “''Tal vez o tal vez no''.” “I swear I’m gonna learn French and see how you like it.” “''Bonjour jeune fille''.” “Fuck.” Vicky swears and she notices a smile grow on the man’s face. This guy seemed alright, just came off as a bit cold. She was about to say something else when someone else interrupted her. A man with long blonde hair lowered his hand onto Reyes’s shoulder to get his attention. “Evening Mr. Young.” Joel Ramsey says “Mind if I talk to you?” “Well I’m trying to talk with-” “This is on Mr. Jones request.” Joel says darkly and Reyes shuts up. Vicky watched confused as Reyes instantly got up, a little bit annoyed and worried. “Nice meeting you, Victoria.” Reyes says before heading outside with Joel, not even giving Vicky a chance to say bye. Or ask what the hell that was about. So she just sighs and turns back to drinking her beer, bored now out of her mind. However while drinking sits a little bit older man with long brown hair, and he looks at her funny, and she returns the weird look. "Umm hi?" "How you doing?" The man asks, and Vicky instantly knew he wanted to get in her pants, so she simply rolls her eyes and walks away; leaving the man, Michael, to just watch her go. ---- Lara finds herself dancing like a freak on the dance floor, her hair flowing with each step she takes. Her eyes dart around and as do other peoples, yet they are darting onto her. She was a pretty good dancer. Hell some people even found the need to cheer a little bit. Lara spun herself around in a complete 180 before she does a backwards flip in the air, earning the respect of some people. This is gonna be fun Lara thinks to herself. Grabbing the nearby pole she slowly spins around it, and oh boy did the men enjoy that. “Having fun.” A deep voice laughs behind her and she turns around to meet with Dre Ocean. “Because it doesn’t look that bad from over here.” “Hahaha.” Lara sarcastically laughs and steps off the pole, much to the disappointment of some people. She never did have the chance to talk with Dre and now appeared to be the time. “I never knew you DJ’ed here.” “Well it’s not just here. I do it anywhere, know what I mean.” “A free-roamer?” “Something like that. Now c’mon take a seat because I sorta don’t wanna stand.” “Lazy ass.” Lara jokes with him as she plops back onto the booth, with Dre sitting across from her. Before turning toward Dre she takes a look around the room to see where Vicky is but she can’t see her. “So how long have you been in track?” Lara asks first. “Hard to say. I guess when I was back in elementary but I really grew on it during High School. And you? When did you get into art?” Lara always enjoyed art. She found it as a way to express her feelings in a more interesting way. Of course it came from a difficult origin for Lara. “When I was young. My dad helped me get into it, in a way.” “Oh don’t get me started on my old ass dad.” Dre jokes. He’s feeling pretty comfortable around Lara. “He was an ass, in a way. A loving ass I guess.” “That’s good.” “Meh. So what kinda music you into?” “Im into that rock, loud kinda music. And you?” “Anything baby. Except freaking country, that shit sucks. I can sing you know?” “Oh can you? I be you can’t.” “Girl it’s on.” Dre says, standing up from the booth and wiping some dirt off his jeans. “Five bucks says I can.” “Ten bucks says you can’t.” Lara raises the bet, causing a smirk to grow on Dre’s face. She’s gonna regret that. Listening to the music that’s playing now he tries to think what song it is. “Listen up.” He’s got the song. Lara stands up and walks to the dancefloor right next to Dre, ready to dance to his singing. Dre only smirks before starting. I am an arms dealer Fitting you with weapons in the form of words And don’t really care what side wins As long as the room keeps singing That’s just the business I’m in Lara doesn’t dance yet but the sound entices her, causing her to listen more This ain’t a scene, it’s a goddman arms race I’m not a shoulder to cry on But, I digress Before Lara can even react he picks up the pace. I’m a leading man And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate Oh-so intricate I’m a leading man And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate Oh-so intricate Before Dre can even continue Lara pulls him by the arm to dance, even though she begun already. “Guess I owe you fifteen bucks.” “Oh baby that’s what I’m talking about.” Dre says before looking at the watch, he had to get back to his shift. “Well shit I gotta go. Nice making you lose money.” “Next time it’s mine.” Lara says to him and goes back to dancing, yet watching as Dre walks away. Across the room Vicky still sits at the bar, yet this time her eyes are on Lara who just got finished hanging out with Dre. At least someone was interacting and getting people. “Another beer.” She says to the bartender. “You sure?” “Why not, I got nothing else to do.” Vicky says. Truth was this place was a hook-up bar and once again Vicky failed to find someone. Unlike Lara, who somehow always manages to get the good people. Vicky just sighs and turns for her beer, the thought of Seth still not escaping her. Love just wasn't meant for her. Category:Issues Category:Endangered Issues Category:Endangered